In automotive vehicles, it is common to have a climate control systems to establish and maintain passenger comfort. Typically, climate control systems consist of separate heating and cooling systems. Typically, a heat exchanger called a condenser is included as part of the cooling system for performing heat exchange with the outside air. Heat exchange may be facilitated by a fan to cool and condense refrigerant from a gas into a liquid in the condenser.
Condensers may be provided with jumper tubes for routing fluid from the outlet of the condenser to the connection point of the air conditioning (A/C) plumbing. From the connection point, the fluid may be routed by the A/C plumbing to a desired location such as to a receiver for separating refrigerant into a gas and a liquid. Since heat exchange is desired with the outside air, the engine compartment of the vehicle is generally used to accommodate the condenser. In many instances, packaging the condenser within the engine compartment may bring challenges. Because of these packaging considerations, it is desirable to mount the condenser while occupying a small amount of space and using minimal hardware. What is needed then is a device that facilitates mounting of the condenser in a small space, reduced the number of parts to accomplish such mounting, reduced the number of manufacturing steps involved in the condenser assembly, and provides a more rigid mounting structure.